


stra(i)nge meetings

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: -not too sure about the last tag but whatever, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Random & Short, Randomness, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: It should say something about his life when he can't even ride a train to visit his friends without weird occurrences there to hinder his commute.





	stra(i)nge meetings

**Author's Note:**

> random thing i wrote while commuting home lmao (no proofread or edits lol, sorry)
> 
> please keep in mind that i have never been in a train before, thank you

 

“It’d be nice, don’t you think? Forgetting.”

Kai quirks an eyebrow at the stranger opting a conversation with him. The stranger smiles back at him.

“I can help you forget, Kai Toshiki-kun,” they say, hands cusped together as if gifting something to him.

His answer didn’t need any further thought.

“No thanks.” If past experience had taught him anything, it was that moments like these were huge red flags, and that these sort of deals never ended well. Hell, he would have booked it right then and there if he weren’t on a train and in public.

“We are now arriving at-”

 _Ah, there was his stop._ With one last glance at the weird stranger, he tuned out the noise and began his way to the doors.

_“You know, it’s rather rude to turn down a gift.”_

His body stops and the air has gone cold. Try as he might, he couldn’t get his body to move an inch. He realizes that he had no volition of his body from neck down. Looking around, he sees that the other passengers were also still. Almost as if they were frozen in time-

Feathers seemingly suspended in mid-air through the window in front of the brunet seemed to mock him.

“Ungrateful little child aren’t you?” It was the stranger. They placed themselves in his line of sight. He grits his teeth and inwardly cursed.

“Then again, I suppose I should’ve expected this from the boy who brought chaos and destruction wherever he goes.”

**[Void. Void. Void. Psyqualia. Madness. Link Joker. Deletor. Void. Deletor. Void. All. His. Fault.]**

They cupped his cheek and rubbed it fondly, wandering gaze looking over his form with interest. Kai thought any action at this point would be futile and didn’t bother to make any retaliations.

Fingers grasped at his hair and pushed. The stranger smiled at him yet again and leaned forward. A gentle kiss on his forehead.

Laughter echoed as he stumbled in his footing, the sudden return of control disorienting his sense of balance.

“What-” They were gone. Had vanished into thin air.

Kai glared at the spot where the stranger had been, eyes narrow in thought.

A ding pulled him from the depths of his mind. The sound of sliding doors preparing to open and the sound of idle chatter - _oh right, sound had also stopped when time had been seemingly frozen_ \- reminded him that he had been dropping off at this stop before everything else had happened.

Kai lets out a heavy sigh and puts his hands in his pockets, muscle memory leading him out of the train compartment and to his destination.

Nevermind that for now, he was here to visit the others and play Vanguard. He figured he was bound to get some answers anyhow. Because honestly, with his friend group? At this point, he’d be surprised if today’s weirdness _couldn’t_ be traced back to them in some way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine one single scene and then type down words, hoping that they make sense
> 
> guess your advice doesnt work as well as you say it does, Kai-kun-
> 
> (he seems OOC, does he seem OOC??? idk how to write him well tbh //sobs)


End file.
